Conversations in the Hallway
by Hmrtaylor
Summary: We all have conversations in the hall...This is the start of some from the Castle of Lions
1. Outside Control

"Your Majesty….Your Majesty!" Koran puffed trying to catch up to the Head of State for Arus.

Hearing the advisor running to catch up, waited. "What can I do for you Koran? I'm heading off to see someone, and didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Yes….but I needed your attention from that persona."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well it seems that its harvest time over by the seaside and it turned to a bumper crop this year, they don't have enough hands to do the harvesting and the farmers and vinyards in the area were wondering if we had any ideas. They would rather not see good supplies go fallow in the fields after everything we've been through."

"No, no, I thoroughly understand." Thinking hard and seeing Hunk exit the control room "Hunk!"

"Yes?"

"Could you take the cadets to the Hunkyard and create maybe 5 field harvesters and 3 grape harvesters? We don't have a lot of time and moving troops and personnel to help will take some time but we will take that option too. Koran, I'd like you to alert the military groups in the area that there will be an extra day furlough for the personnel that are willing to assist."

"The cadets will love getting their hands dirty. " Hunk wanders off in search of the cadets, "Have pizza delivered, it's going to be a long night."

"Very good, You Majesty, this should cover everything. I'll get the calls out now, including the pizza." Koran started to turn away, "oh, Sire, your wife is in the same place you are going, as is your son. I was concerned five years ago before this mess with Wade and the lions happened, but, I'm glad you are back. Keith."

"Me too Koran, me too. I am very glad to see the people of Arus still have confidence in me even during my absence. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find Allura and rescue her and Alistair from Nanny. We will see you at dinner."


	2. Memories in the Hallway

Post Doom Girls on the Prowl

I don't own Voltron…wish I did…

Standing in the door, Keith watched Allura telling 4 year old Alistair stories while Nanny bustled about.

Five Years Earlier:

"Well Keith, I guess he approves of you" Allura stated while holding Keith's hands in front of King Alfors tomb.

"Well it has been a heck of a day, can I escort you to your rooms?" They walked to Alluras rooms so deep in conversation they were oblivious to the look from castle personnel and the quiet understanding smile from Koran.

Arriving at her door, she turned to him looking into his eyes, "Keith, I…."

"Shhhhh" He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Loosing himself in the depths of her eyes, he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across hers. A blush crawled across Alluras' cheeks at the feather light caress which was drawing her in to respond to his kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her in closer deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around her neck running her fingers deep into the raven locks.

"ahem"

Startled out of his memories Keith is startled to see Allura standing before him with a slightly wicked smile on her face. "You had better be remembering last night." Running a finger down his neck and chest,"or should I remind you?"

Laughing he wrapped his arms around her and moved her from the doorway and the hall to their sons playroom.

"Daddy!" Alistair called and ran over laughing attaching himself to Keith's legs.

Embraced in a family hugs Allura whispered, "so where was your mind when you came in?"

Whispering back "our first kiss at your door." With one arm around his wife and the other on his sons head, Keith proceeded to give his wife a deep passionate kiss drawing an "eeeewwwh" from Alistair and a chuckle from Nanny.


	3. Crushing

"He's rad." Larmina said with a tone of awe. "and has awesome taste in music."

The cadets were discussing Hunk and the Hunkyard while walking to the dining hall for lunch.

"Hey, you three…wait up." They turned to see the object of their discussion coming toward them and waited for him to arrive. "How do you three feel about going back to the Hunk yard and helping me with some projects for the planet?"

"Really?" was the chorus.

"Well, need to build some harvesters for grape and grains. So we have a pile of stuff to work with, and short time to do it, who's in? Tunes, pizza, and building all night…"

"I'm in." Larmina had been blushing lightly being in his presence again, but to spend the night, even working with him, was more than she could ask for. He had no clue that he made her heart beat just a little faster, and her breathing hitch just a little. It didn't help that he was about 7 years older than she was, but that didn't phase her in the least.

"I'm in too" Daniel and Vince both chimed in.

"Great! That's awesome. We'll be leaving after lunch. Pidge will be joining us later to work the programming" He looked over the cadets, glad to have them here and to have forged a bond with them. Looking at Larmina, his breath caught for a second at the warmth of her smile at him.

The dining room door opened "Oh, you are here, lunch is served."


	4. Midnight Dance

In a remote corridor of the Castle of Lions, near the floor to ceiling blast proof windows, the stars and moon shining through, music wafted down the hall and candlelight flickered gently against the walls. Soft laughter could be heard from the shadows cast by candlelight.

"shhhhh they'll hear us" whispered Larmina to Daniel

"What are they doing?" He whispered back. He could hear strains of classical music. "You know this could be a interlude that we shouldn't be present for….I really don't want those images burned into my brain."

"In the hallway? Granted it is remote and the windows and views I suppose could be romantic, and it is midnight, but in a hallway?" She whispered back. "Something is up and I want to know."

"You don't think the King and Queen will be above grounding us for this stunt do you?"

Voices drifted down the hall to their hiding place "A little faster Keith, with the beat and a hand on my hip," followed by throaty laughter.

Larmina's face flushed bright red as did Daniels. "AHEM" a voice behind them made them both fall over.

"Busted" they whispered at the same time. "Uhhh Lance, what are you doing up?"

"It is my patrol and this is my patrol area. What are you doing here? Looks like someone is nosing around where they should not be." He grabbed them by the necks of their pajamas and hauled them out from cover. "Keith, Allura, you have an audience." Lance called out.

"Weeee shouldn't bother them, something about a hip, the beat and faster…umm" Daniel pleaded with Lance.

Allura and Keith walked towards them hand in hand. "What are you two doing out of bed?" Keith asked in an irritated voice.

"We were curious about some of the conversation earlier tonight, and didn't understand. It's a hallway, for goodness sake, can't you two get a room?" Larmina stated, trying not to panic.

Lance, Keith, and Allura started laughing making the two cadets flush hotly.

"You do know there is a ball this weekend? You do know that you are expected to attend?"

"Well, yes" both said confused.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"DANCE?" they exclaimed.

"Yes, dance, Keith and I were practicing the waltz. This is his first ball as King of Arus."

"DANCE?" They repeated causing Lance to snicker.

"Yes, and your dance and comportment instructor will be here in the morning to work with the three of you and the tailor and seamstress will also be here to fit your outfits and your gown. No arguments. Now off to bed."

The three senior members of the force watched the cadets wander down the hall in a stunned silence headed back to bed.

Laughing lightly, Lance said "you should have seen their expressions with what they heard and were thinking." Kissing Allura lightly on the cheek and clapping Keith on the shoulder "Go back to your "practice" I'll keep this hall clear for the rest of the night, but really after a good waltz, get a room."

"Thanks Lance", laughing Keith and Allura went back to their dance practice.

"You knew they were there didn't you?" Allura asked her husband.

"Yes, and so did you. You know I'm really very good at the waltz." He replied kissing her forehead while placing her hand on his shoulder, one of his on her hip drawing her close, and holding her other hand in his. "Now," their bodies flush against each other, "how about that waltz."


	5. Who has a Date?

I don't own Voltron, Voltron Force or any of the other variants. Just a bit of late night humor. Thanks to those who are reviewing this random walk through the halls. - HT

"So Lance," Keith started "you have a date for the ball yet?" he asked

Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were walking toward the recreation room for some after dinner cards. Allura had been dragged off by Nanny to get a fitting for her gown for the ball.

"Yep, I have arranged to bring Catlin. I think she said something about wearing green." Lance mused.

Pidge mentioned his voice on the nervous side "I have a date too, but after a first date to a major castle event, how do you top that?"

"Whats she like?"

"Her name is Lana and she and I used to hang out when we were visiting one of the orphanages nearby. We kept in touch. I have known her for years, but I'm still nervous."

"You'll do great Pidge. You both will have a lot of fun." Keith told him.

"Well, I had a date." Grumbled Hunk, "but she broke her leg in a fall a couple days ago. I went to visit her today with some of Nanny's cookies and that seemed to cheer her up. Maybe next ball, ya know."

"Hmmm…well then, I have a request, because she won't make it herself"

"Who?"

"A certain Princess. She needs an escort, and someone to keep the 'Princes' at bay. And she refuses to ask someone. But she has to attend a royal event."

"Larmina." Hunk stated, the redhead had been on his mind more often than not lately.

Keith heard the barest hitch in his breathing, but said nothing about it. "So what about it Hunk, escort a beautiful Princess?"

"Yea. Yea. I can do that…hope she doesn't wear pink like Allura did while being a Princess, wouldn't go with that hair."

Keith smiled to himself, _'I know where that is going. Her hair huh? Lets see Allura will be pleased and Larmina will kill me. It'd good to be the King.'_

"Ok….who's ready to lose their money to me..hahahahaha" said Lance as the door to the rec room opened and they all wandered in…Hunk trailing behind a bit flushed.


	6. Music in the Hall

I don't own Voltron or Sea of Love. It would be nice, but not going to happen. So enjoy this, maybe the song will finally get out of my head. – HT

Music in the Hall

King Keith was walking from his office to Conference room A for a meeting with Coran and King Bandor via telecomm when he was approached by the conductor for the musicians performing at the ball.

"Your Majesty, I need to talk to you about your music choice for the first dance for you and the Queen." The castle's conductor requested

"What appears to be the problem?"

"Its just I can't find the song or the music for it in the archives."

Smiling, "Its an Terran song from many years ago, hold on" pulling out a data pad, typing in Sea of Love. "Here it is, and the sheet music too. I'll scan it to your desk."

"Excellent Sire, I have heard the song before, It is quite romantic, I'm sure the Queen will be entranced."

"I hope so to, now if you excuse me, I have a telecomm meeting to be in."

"Of course" he bowed and exited the Kings presence. Once away, pulled out the data pad linked to his computer, and opened the lyrics.

Do you remember when we met  
>That's the day I knew you were my pet<br>I want to tell you how much I love you

Come with me, my love  
>To the sea, the sea of love<br>I want to tell you how much I love you

Come with me, to the sea

Do you remember when we met  
>That's the day I knew you were my pet<br>I want to tell you how much I love you

Come with me, to the sea

Come with me, my love  
>To the sea, the sea of love<br>I want to tell you how much I love you

Come with me, to the sea

A tear dripped on the data pad, love like that endures. He thought, they deserve it.


End file.
